Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Distributed computing systems such as data centers, server farms, cluster computers, grid computing systems, cloud computer systems, and the like, may include many racks of computers, and perhaps thousands of computers. Computing loads may be distributed across such computing systems in many ways, and may be monitored by system job management tools. Security is an important consideration for such computing systems, and much effort is expended in preventing, detecting, and mitigating security breaches. There is much interest in countering such security breaches because of the potential damage to software, data, and hardware; economic costs of lost business and compromised records; and even effects on corporate and national security. Further, even a security breach that does no direct damage to computing systems may still impose significant energy usage costs if the breach is not detected.
If such a computing system has been compromised by a security breach, it is possible that programs running on the computing system may be compromised, including security applications and system job management tools. It is possible that a security breach by rogue processes may not be reported by compromised security applications, and further, that the computational load imposed by rogue processes may not be reported by compromised system job management tools. A security breach may potentially go undetected for a period of time when security applications and system job management tools may be compromised.
The present disclosure appreciates that detecting a computer security breach may be a challenging endeavor.